Dev Blog
Hello! This will be the official Dev Blog for the upcoming release of Godra Final Game 1.0. Here I will post updates every time I change or update the game in some way. I will be posting pictures of changes, and perhaps videos too, as well as just descriptions of new features. This is a good place for suggestions! March 30th Today is the release of the Beta 1.5 update. This will be the last release until Godra Final Game 1.0. I don't plan on taking a very long time, but due to real life problems and committments, I need to make sure that I focus on those before I do real hard work on the game. It will be coming, however, so keep posting bugs and keep posting suggestions, they really help keep this project moving forward! April 2nd Today I've completed a list of all the different fixes/things to add in the game. I'll be slowly checking things off from this list as time goes by, so that I can get closer to releasing a completed game! Should be fun. I'll post the whole list here either later today or tomorrow. April 3rd So here's the list of features I plan to add to the Final Game, as well as things I have to fix. This dev blog will be following my efforts to finish this list and get the final game out there. *Things to Add *''New job: Berry Farmer'' *New job: Pokemon Researcher *New job: Nurse *''New job: Gym Leader'' *''New job: Miner'' *New job: Private Security *New job: Pokemon Breeder *New job: Independent Business *''Add all new Pokemon to TM/HM list'' *Add all legendary Pokemon *Finish all animations *Add aging *''New location: National Park'' *New location: Route 17 Research Center *New location: Underwater Temple *New location: Ivos Range *New location: White River Waterfall *New location: Ebony Mountains *''New location: Cruise Liner'' *New location: Vacation Island *''New location: Holly Forest'' *New location: Folia Forest *New location: Secret Islands *New location: Fast Ship *Adjust: Pokemon encounter levels *Adjust: new Pokemon back sprites *''Adjust: number of badges required for HM use'' *''Finish job: Safari Zone Warden'' *Finish job: War Party Leader *Finish job: Albright Industries CEO *Finish job: Military General *Finish job: West Godra President *Finish job: Trainer Coalition Ranger *Finish job: Champion *New quest: Misty Relationship *New quest: Brock Relationship *New quest: Lance Relationship *New quest: Sabrina relationship *New quest: Main Storyline *New quest: Rival East Relationship *New quest: Rival West relationship *New quest: Card Game *New quest: Nettle Town quest *New quest: flying Pikachu quest *''New quest: Route 16 Inn quest'' *New quest: Masterball quest *New quest: Complete the Pokedex quest *Add: Crafting system for berries/apricorns *''Add: bug catching competition'' *Add: 'trash day' to lake omoth (like bug catching) *Add: more purchasable homes *Add: all new moves *Add: every item in game *''Add: good/bad to trainer card'' *Add: job journal *''Add: new puzzles in caves and temples'' *Fix: Ash's battle in East Godra *''Fix: Holly City College battle class'' *''Fix: Losing to Elite Four'' *''Fix: bridge in Feverfew Desert temple'' *''Fix: dive spots'' *Fix: gym battle in east for west players *Fix: rechallenge Elite Four *Add: secret locations on routes So that's it for my to do list I think. I will see if anything else comes up and will post here when I get some of this out of the way. April 6th Today, I managed to add in the Berry Farmer job. Nothing too big and exciting, but it's worth a mention. I am also working on resizing the maps for the underwater areas so we will no longer have an issue diving into those and not being able to get out, especially with Lugia's cave. In addition, I have added some mining minigames around Godra, so that will give players something fun to do! I also managed to fix for sure and for good, the bugs where you get teleported to Cloudvale from Birch Town, as well as the game crashing bug that would cause the game to freeze between Route 17 and Birch Town. April 7th Today I've been playtesting through all the dive spots. I still have a few kinks to work out as far as actually making sure all the transfer and underwater cave events are good to go. In the meantime, I've completed Route 16's Inn! It will be a short little quest for players who just beat the first gym to take on. Should be fun. Even if you're a more experienced player, though, you should check out the Inn, and see what you can find. I'm also fixing those darn NPC's who are acting as roadblocks and making their stories more interesting, so we won't be a) bored to tears and b)unable to progress. April 9th Today, for the first time in a while, I can confidently say that the Holly City battle class is fixed and functioning! For sure. 100%. I ran through it myself three times just to make sure. So that's a big fix for today. I also fixed that darn roadblock on Route 16 so that you won't have any more problems with him after the first gym is complete. I've also added a new section of Route 14, namely Route 14 Caves! It should be exciting, and worth a look! Dive maps still in development... April 10th Today, I took a break from those darn Dive maps and started working on a more polished Cedar Town, as well as East Godra's National Park. Who loved the Bug Catching Competition in Gold/Silver? Me too. So that's going to be there! Exciting! April 11th Today, I've put the finishing touches on Willow City, Cedar Town, and East Godra's National Park. In addition, Holly City, Willow City, Cedar Town, and Osier Town are all much livlier places than they were in the previous releases, with much more to see and do there! April 13th Today, I've done a lot of small changes including adding more trainers to some Routes in East Godra. But the biggest change I have for you today? I managed to change the length of the player character's name! For now I'm changing it all the way out to 10 characters, but might cut that back to 8 or 9 depending on how it looks in-game with things like the menu and the trainer card. April 14th Today, I've wrapped up my adjustments to early East Godra, as well as fixing a few minor things from West Godra (the guy who won't let you travel through route 4, for instance). I'm also going to add in a new quest regarding the Card Game as well as a lot more areas to mine for players with the Explorer Kit! Also, I have decided that the 10 character limit for characters actually looks fine, so it will stay at 10 characters! Now longer names will be accepted for player characters. April 16th Today I have added in a 'Controls' Option in the Pause menu for players to access. It will allow you to remap the controls as you see fit! For instance, I myself now play with WASD instead of the arrow keys! I hope that makes the game that much easier to play! Also, all dive maps have been played through and tested as WORKING! So that should no longer be an issue. I've also been adding the Lake Guardians to the game. April 26th So there hasn't been too much to update you guys on lately, besides the odd adding in trainers and items into the game. I did want to make a post to let you all know that I'm still actively working on it, and I am slowly adding bigger things into the game, it just takes a little while. Notable features that I've recently added are the Weekday Siblings and Kyogre's underwater cave! May 9th Today I have been fixing some bugs! I have eliminated the black area of Cloudvale Beach, so no more looking at that mess! I have also added more text speed options... However, I'm still working on them going much faster than what I had before anyway. So that will be a work in progress. I was made aware of a bug with the jukebox, and have removed the Custom feature for now until I figure out a good fix for what I was experiencing... I will have to look back into this in the future. May 15th Today begins the official run through of Godra Version Final Game 1.0. I'm personally going through the game and making sure everything that I want to work, works. While this is the first big official step in getting the Final Game out, that does not mean I expect it to be done very soon. At best I am thinking mid to late June for the 1.0 release. At worst it may be early ro mid July before I feel like I have an actual game to release. Stay tuned! EDIT: Also, I have added in a few new things today, such as a minigame posted on the Pokemon Essentials website and a Pokemon Orphanage! What's the Pokemon Orphanage? You'll just have to wait and find out! :D I have also added a few outfits for the boy character that you can change between. All they really are is recolorings of his red suit, so you can be Black, Green, or Blue as well. You can change outfits at your home! I will add in new costumes for the girl character as well! But... that will be a whole new thing.. :) May 16th Today I realized that there were no Gen V overworld sprites in the game. I am fixing that today and probably most of tomorrow. This will mostly be for story related pokemon, such as Zekrom. EDIT: Well, in addition to adding in overworld sprites today, I managed to incorporate a new feature to the Pokegear! It's a day care checker! So whenever you leave Pokemon with the day care couple, you will be able to check up on them and see whether or not they have an egg straight from your Pokegear! May 17th Today I have successfully implemented a new feature to owning homes! Due to one of the suggestions below, I added in an item that will act as an anchor to your home when you buy a home and purchase the Teleporter! So once you buy a home and the teleporter, if you're out and in need of a quick heal up or need to get out of wherever you are, you can use the item and find yourself back in the comfort of your home! Return trips are not viable, however, so be careful using it! May 21st Today I have been a little busy adding new trainers and fixing sprites and animations as per usual, but I also found the time to change the trainer card around a little! Now, instead of showing total play time from the trainer card, you will see your current alignment (From Heroic to Villainous). Your current time will still be displayed from the save screen and on the continue screen! May 23rd Today I have added a new Pokemon Salon to Paret City! Should make it easier for East players to evolve those friendly only evolution pokemon! I have also added another app into the Pokegear which will allow trainers to check their PC boxes while out on the road! Just something fun I thought I'd throw into the Pokegear! Also, I have added a man in Violet City who will change your first able Pokemon's ability from it's natural one to it's hidden one! All for the price of rare relics that can be found throughout Godra! May 26th Today I have been hard at work! I have fixed the tilesets so that some calm lakes can now be surfed on. There was an error there that didn't allow the trainer to surf coming from North or South. I have also added a move deleter to Alder Town. I am having trouble with selecting a pokemon so he will delete your first able pokemon's move if you want. I am well on my way to closed final testing. I will be selecting a small amount of people to give an advance copy of the game to. These people will have to be very ready to hit me up constantly with feedback and bugs if they find them. Basically I'm looking for a run down of everything these advance players do as they play the game so that I know what works and what doesn't. If you're not looking to have constant direct contact with me and put in a lot of time testing the game, then you can wait for the full game which should be out mid to late June :) July 8th Hey everyone! Sorry for the long absence from here! This was not my intention really, but I have been playing through my own games trying to edit and fix everything I can. I have added a new quest including a cruise to a new island off the coast of Godra. I have fixed a lot of bridge bugs that I had run into. I have added a new War Party quest for East Godra players. I have added all the new Pokemon to the TM/HM list so they can now learn all the TMs and HMs that they are supposed to be able to learn. I have added and completed the Gym Leader job. I have also added Good/Bad to your trainer card, so you can see your alignment! No more guessing. I have also finished the Safari Zone Warden job! You can now officially be the Warden for the Safari Zone! And finally, today, I have fixed the annoying losing to the last Elite Four member glitch! I know this is very late compared to when I thought the final game would be done, so I wanted to ask a question: Should I upload a new demo? Traveling between the two regions would still not be possible, and there would be a few jobs and quests missing, but it would be vastly improved from the demo I uploaded back in March. I would say comment below if you're feeling it's time for a new demo, or if you think that I should just soldier on and release the full and final game when it's ready. July 10th So today I have completed Holly Forest, which will be available to all trainers who complete the first year of college! Also, I have started adding the second year of Holly City's college, after which the player will be able to decide which path to study; either researcher or nurse! Should be exciting! July 17th So today I've uploaded a new demo, 1.6 which includes all the above fixes and new features! Check out the home page for the download link! And please inform me if there are any new bugs or any bugs which I thought I fixed but didn't. August 12th So today I have fixed the catching problem in Holly City's College. It might not seem like a big step forward but since that was one of my many scripting errors, I figured it was worth noting! I've also expanded upon Pine Town, adding more people and the new Gym Leader! I have also fixed the outfits not appearing on the trainer card... At least for boys! I'm still working on alternative outfits for the ladies... September 7th So today I've fixed the scripting bug in the game! Apparently that was all my fault :s Well, anyway, a new update will be out on the 13th with this fix :) Category:Browse Category:Game_Development